Wings of Chaos
by ShadowFireX13
Summary: Percy Jackson was exiled from the Greek world. So when a interesting offer comes, he accepts it. Now with new friends and a new life, he has to go back to his past to face a threat. Just the classic PJO/Chaos story, with my own twist. R&R thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, ShadowfireX13 here!**

 **So I've been thinking about writing this Chaos PJO fic for probably over a year now (even though the idea is probably outdated now). PJO Chaos fics literally got me through middle school so here's one more to add to that list (also, I don't know if she'll ever read this, but thank you** ** _Blackjackxx_** **for your amazing stories. You were my inspiration to write fan fiction** ** _)._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson characters.**

 **Warning: There will be OCs. Also, PJO characters made seem OOC.**

 **This story starts after BoO but before ToA. Thank you for reading!**

 **Percy POV**

Percy had goals for his life. Most of them were basically to live past 30. But of course, the fates had other plans for him (again).

Percy knelt before the gods on Olympus. He stared at the glossy marble floor, seeing the tears that trickled down his face in his reflection.

"Perseus Jackson, do you deny the accusations made against you?" Zeus's booming voice filled the room. Percy lifted his eyes to look at the gods. Most of them were impassive, but a few eyed him with disbelief and disgust. Apollo, on the other hand, looked sick to the point of green, weird. Poseidon was glaring outright, his face churning with hate, anger, disappointment, and denial.

In the corner stood almost all the campers from Camp Half Blood. They looked at him in disgust and revulsion. Percy swallowed as he saw the seven, or six now, looking at him in horror and anger.

Percy turned his attention back to the gods. "Yes," he rasped.

"Really Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth's voice cut into the air. She glared at him, her grey eyes stormy with loathe. "After what you did, you could have at least a shred of dignity left to admit it!" She screamed the last part at him, tears forming. Piper and Jason grabbed her arms, probably to stop her from punching him. "They were like parents to me!" she shouted.

Percy felt his heart crack even more. "It wasn't me!"

Annabeth laughed in disbelief. "So you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They just decided to destroy the plumbing and choke themselves. They just wanted to stab themselves with Riptide." She clenched her fists. "You tortured and murdered Sally and Paul, and if you still have a tiny shred in you that even cares about them, you would admit it."

"I didn't do it," Percy said mutely. He had gone to visit his parents. Then the world went fuzzy after that. All he knew was, he woke up in a pool of his parents blood. Riptide was impaled in Paul's stomach. Water and blood was everywhere. Annabeth came though the door. Then they were whisked away to Olympus.

"You have to believe me," he coughed. He felt like he was living a nightmare. The taste of blood, his mother's blood was in his mouth, the air he breathed. . .

"She doesn't have to do anything," snapped Piper. Her eyes flashed. "If you hadn't done it, then swear it on the River Styx. Swear it if you dare, you bastard."

"I swear — I-I swear o-on," Percy broke off coughing. _Why couldn't he do it? The words were on his lips. They just didn't come out._ More tears streamed down.

Annabeth's fist slammed into his stomach. "You don't get to cry," she sobbed. Percy doubled over, groaning. The image of Annabeth's teared-stain face glaring at him spun. He didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that his mom was dead, or them believing he murdered them.

"Enough!" Zeus's voice roared. He turned to Percy, eyes unmerciful. "Perseus Jackson, the evidence against you is immeasurable. In addition, the spirits of Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson had given a testimony to Hades," Percy sagged at that part, "You killed your parents using your demigod gifts."

"NO," Percy yelled. He refused to accept it. _This is only a nightmare. This is only a nightmare, any second now, I will wake up._

Zeus ignored him. "The council has mercifully decided to spare you from death. However, you are banned from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter." He paused as his Roman form flickered in before vanishing. "You are now exiled from the Greek World. Demigods caught aiding you will be punished. If you are found trying to enter the camps or seeking out demigods, you will be killed."

Percy felt himself shatter, before the light even got to him.

 ** _Months Later_**

Percy slashed through the monsters. He held them off as he watched the kid's distant figure reach the camp. Gathering the last of his strength, he vapor traveled away.

Popping out of a river, he collapsed. The water strengthened him, but not as much as it use to before. Percy gulped down as much as he could.

It was months since he has be exiled from the Greek world. They had dumped him in the middle of nowhere. He had considered ending himself right then and there, if not for the words he could say out.

"I swear on the River Styx I did not harm my parents," Percy whispered. Thunder rumbled in the distance. It was only those words that kept him going.

Percy had stolen, hitchhiked, and ran all over the country. Monsters chased him all the way to Vegas, where the Lotus provided the only refuge. Needless to say, that unlimited credit card was handy.

Percy knew he was framed, but what could he do? He was banned. So he decided to keep moving (mostly so monsters couldn't track him as easy). He helped campers he came across and bought them time to get into camp, though he had to keep several miles away form the borders. He didn't die, so maybe the gods didn't mind him helping out their kids. Or they were too busy to notice.

Percy got up. He had rested enough.

Then, he heard the yells and roars. He sprang up, grabbing Riptide and ran into the trees. A lone figure fought a huge pack of hellhounds with an Imperial gold dagger. Percy could see that the traveler was weary. The figure swung his sword weakly and his cloak was dusty like he had traveled days with it.

Percy dove into the battle, slashing through the ranks of the monsters. Quickly, the pack diminished until the trees were covered in mounds of monster dust.

"Are you ok," asked Percy, turning to the person. Suddenly, a hellhound launched itself at the person. It drove its claws into the person's calf. Percy quickly stabbed its side, killing it.

Percy ran to the figure who collapsed onto the ground. The cloak had come off, revealing messy black hair like Percy's. "Are you ok," repeated Percy. The person turned around. Percy gasped.

" _Triton?_ " Percy stared at the other godly son of Poseidon. They had only met once, and let's just say, first impressions were not good. Triton had black hair, and sea green eyes, almost making him look like Percy's twin. He didn't have the duo fish tails from last time and he was bleeding heavily.

Do gods decide to play demigod when they're bored? That had to be it, other wise, why would he be here looking like a mortal and only holding dagger.

"Perseus," said Triton coldly. He struggled up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Percy.

"None of you concern," Triton snapped, limping away, "Leave."

"Fine," said Percy, irritated, "whatever." He watched Triton stumble off, and then walked the other direction.

Percy jogged for several miles in the next few hours (he had gotten much better at running). He found the main road and walked into a small diner.

"What do you mean this is not money?" Percy looked around the diner. He saw Triton, sitting at one of the tables. He was arguing with the waitress. "This _is_ money," said Triton, waving around three sand dollars.

Percy stifled a laugh and walked over. "Here, I'll pay for that," said Percy, handing the waitress the Lotus credit card. She smiled gratefully at him and hurried off. Percy sat opposite of Triton.

"You know, if you try to pay with sand dollars, mortals will call the police on you. This isn't exactly Atlantis." Percy leaned back and grinned. Triton glared at him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," he said.

"Well, I did, until I came here for lunch to see you try to pay with a sea urchin." Percy smirked. "Besides, what brings the godly prince of the sea to a lowly mortal diner? Don't tell me Olympus finally sent someone to kill me," he said.

Triton glared at him stonily, though there was something else in his expression. Percy sighed. "Here," he said, sliding a packet of ambrosia across the table. Triton stared at it, then quickly grabbed half of it and shoved it into his mouth. _Your welcome,_ Percy thought. He mentally made a note to stock up on ambrosia. Thank gods the Amazons could deliver to him.

"Seriously though, why are you here? And what's with the runaway outfit and fighting monsters? You're a GOD. Can't you just poof it away or something?"

"Why is Olympus sending someone to kill you?" Triton questioned.

"I meant — never mind."

"Tell me," Triton insisted.

Percy stared at him. Was he serious?

"I was accused of killing my parents," said Percy, "or have you spent so much time underwater you don't listen to demigod news. I seriously thought the fish would gossip about it or is my named banned under the sea huh." Percy said sardonically. He smiled wry. "However, I swear on the River Styx I'm innocent, so take that little bit go news back to gods when you go back."

Triton's eyes slightly widened at his oath. "The Styx does not —- how are you still alive?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Maybe the Styx decided she would rather watch Hephaestus TV and left me to live a nice life of joy and rainbows." But the same question had bothered him for months. Why was he alive? Doesn't that mean he was innocent? Why could he just say it before? Percy pushed aside his thoughts.

Triton bristled. " No need for sarcasm. Have you considered Olympus's intentions of killing you are due to your lack of respect to the gods?"

Percy snorted. " If the gods want to smite me because of my attitude they would have done it years ago. I was banished for my parents deaths, and yes, I'm over it thanks for asking," Percy said pointedly. "I'm just a demigod running all over the country avoiding monsters, generally trying to live until the gods decide to kill me. So when an ex family member happens be near me I wonder why?"

Percy flickered his eyes over to his half brother. He didn't really look like he was here for a-try-to kill-Percy-sesh, but hey, gods are weird. Triton chuckled darkly. Percy widened his eyes; that was unexpected.

"Two sons of Poseidon fallen out of favor, the fates are rather cruel," Triton murmured.

"Huh?" Percy looked at him.

Triton slumped in disbelief. "This is unbelievable."

"Wait— so —"

"Yes, I'm not in a much better situation than you actually." Triton eyes stared off in the distance. "My mother is dead. I watched father take her life and he took my immortality." He gestured absent at his leg, which Percy now noticed, bled red. "I was chained in the prisons 'til Delphin freed me. And father's minions hunted me to land. In fact, they are most likely still out there."

Percy stared at him. What in Hades was going on in Olympus? Amphitrite was dead? Triton was mortal?

Wait, he shouldn't care. They were his old life. But now . . . Percy could see a plan forming.

Percy smiled. "So you and me are on the same boat. Except you're hopeless as a mortal."

Triton's eyes flashed dangerously. "What—"

Percy laughed. " Trust me, even if you survive all the things the gods throw against you, you'll never pass as a mortal."

"How dare you speak to me like that?! I shall drown you —"

"Told you," Percy grinned.

"I am more than a millennia older than you," Triton hissed. "I know things that your mind will never grasp or see."

"But you probably have never left the ocean in the last few years." Percy said, "Which is exactly why I want to make you a deal."

"A deal," Triton said skeptically.

"Yup, you gods always call the shots. Well, my turn," Percy grinned, "it's actually more of an alliance. With all that godly 'knowledge' in your head, there's bound to be fighting techniques. I know being a son of Poseidon means you have power, but I don't know if I'm even using my full abilities. And you, well, I can show you how to live like a mortal. Plus, you have no money, while I," Percy picked up his Lotus card, "have unlimited cash flowing."

Percy stood up. "So, what do you say?"

"Done."

 **Flash forward several months —**

Percy stood back to back with his brother in the field of monsters.

"Can you vapor travel?" Percy asked. He was out of energy. The monsters had chased them several miles, until they were ambushed in the clearing.

"Nope, guess this is the end," Triton sighed, "Got to admit, it was fun while it lasted."

Percy grinned, eyes never leaving the monsters. The last few months, Percy and Triton had gone from grudging helping each other to keeping each other alive. Guess their bonds of loyalty were to each other now. **(Yeah, sorry if this transitioned a little to fast)**.

"Hades is gonna be pissed," Percy mumbled.

Triton smirked. " Two of his dearest nephews showing up in his realm to annoy him for all eternity."

Percy shrugged. "I'm still taking these down with me." He readied himself.

"Of course."

Before either of them could move, all the monsters exploded into black dust. Percy blinked. What in Hades? Then, he was tackled by a flying blur. "Oof," Percy slammed into Triton, who shoved him steady. Percy stared at the tiny girl now clinging to him like he was a teddy bear.

Triton was staring at him, probably not knowing whether to laugh or attack.

"Eeek!" the girl jumped off him, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" Percy stared at the girl. She was probably 7 or 8 wearing a pink dress. Her blue eyes looked up at him eagerly.

"Umm," Percy looked at Triton for help.

"Come on Perce, we need to talk," she tugged on his hand. "You too big bro," she said, beaming at Triton, "You can trust me, I'm not from the gods."

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

She waved a hand, and a swirling window appeared. "A portal," she explained. "Come on."

"But where are we going," Percy asked. She didn't look like a monster, but little girls did not open portals. They usually don't look like they were about to blow up. And they most certainly do not tackle people in hugs.

"My favorite cafe," she exclaimed like it was obvious, "and we have to hurry."

"Or what?" Triton remarked dryly, "The tea and biscuits will get cold?"

"Exactly!" she said. She grabbed his arm and shoved him into the portal. Percy widened his eyes. She was strong, way too strong. But then, he was flying into the portal too.

"Who in Tartarus are you?" Percy yelled. He shut his eyes.

Her voice was far away. "Don't worry, you're safe. The next part of your life is about to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

Percy felt someone elbow him in the side. "Hey, open your eyes."

Percy let his eyes adjust the brightness, before the room focused. As far as he could tell, they were in a restaurant, but all the tables were empty. The place looked fancy, but simple.

Triton stood next to him, already looking for escape routes. The windows and doors looked good, but they were on the second floor. . .

"Hey, don't just stand there! Have a seat!" Percy zeroed in on the girl that had dragged them here. She sat at one of the tables, waving them over. When had she got there? "That was impressive by the way," she said, "you managed to not puke on your first portal!"

Percy and Triton exchanged looks. They inched over and sat warily. The girl looked and acted innocent, but she had power.

"Tea?" She held up a teapot.

"Uh yes, thank you," Triton said. He shifted uncomfortably. She beamed at him, pouring a cup of the steaming liquid. She looked at Percy questionably.

"Um, can I get a Coke instead?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, I invite you for tea and you want soda." She sighed. "If you do join us, I have to show you there's more to food than artificial garbage," she muttered.

"Huh?" Percy felt like he was missing a big part of this picture. Triton probably did too, but he always managed to masked his thoughts better than him.

The girl jumped. "Oh, right, I almost forgot." She waved a hand, and plates of sweets appeared. Percy stared at the artfully styled cakes, delicate cookies, and puddings. "You have to try the strawberry ones," she placed a cookie on his plate, "they are to die for."

"Why are we here?" Triton cut in quietly.

She smiled. "We waiting for one more guest before we can start. I'm just here to give you an introduction." She looked over the selection of sweets, before deciding on the ridiculously small chocolate chip cookies. "I'm Alix, nice to meet you." She held out a hand. Triton shook it hesitantly.

"Chill, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. We're just going to talk." She waved a hand. "Currently, you're sitting in my favorite cafe. We're in the center of the Midnight Square, a city you probably never heard of." She held up a plate of cookies. "Scone?"

"Where not on Earth are we?" Triton said.

She grinned. "I like you. Yup, you're currently on Utopia, the first planet. Ahh, here he comes." Percy whipped his head around, to see a tall man strolling toward them. She waved. "Hey Lord Chaos."

Percy widened his eyes. Did she mean _the Chaos_? _Like the one who made the universe?_ Percy watched in shock as Triton got up and knelt down. Percy tried to follow, but his mind was barely processing the fact that Chaos was here. With them.

"No need to bow to me child," Chaos said gently. He pulled Triton to his feet. "Have a seat." Triton sat down stiffly.

"Are you like, _the Chaos_?" Percy managed to get out. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course he was. The guy looked human and dressed like a human, but his eyes were swirling like galaxies. Even the fabric of his black suit shifted like stars. Power rolled off him in waves.

But Chaos looked amused. "Yes Perseus Jackson, I am _the Chaos."_ Percy reddened.

"With all due respect my lord, why are we here?" Triton asked. "And why did Alix say something about joining 'us'?"

Chaos smiled. "I have an offer for you. I would like for you, both of you, to join my Angelic Guard."

"Angelic Guard?" Percy repeated. Chaos nodded.

"Every few centuries, I form a group of elite warriors. They receive my blessing work together to protect the universe. Earth, your home planet is just one of the many planets full of life. I created an army to keep peace between them. Even as we speak, some of my legions battle on planets."

"Can I finish the story?" Alix squealed. Chaos sighed in exasperation, and nodded.

Percy watched her grab Triton's arm, then clutch his. Suddenly images bathed in golden light flashed into his mind. Alix's voice narrated faintly, like a movie.

"The armies were effective. But Chaos wanted to create an elite group that did specific tasks. The Angelic Guard is made up of elite warriors he selected. Though, most of them just call themselves angels. Most of them are from Earth, since Earth is the planet with the greatest connection to him. Angels receive immortality and power through his blessing. They also receive a part of his soul, to allow their bodies to contain that power. Cool right? Anyway, the angels are expected to defend the good at all cost. We do all that noble and good stuff, you know, fight evil and all that."

Percy nearly laughed. She was being very light about this.

"But there is a dark side to the Angels," Alix continued, "we are expected to make the hard decisions. We assume so many different identities, some of us lose who we are. We see horrors we have to live with forever, and if we die, we have no afterlife. We become nothing. Our essence becomes part of the borders of the Void, the eternal prison. Our souls will be locked in an endless battle against its prisoners."

The images faded. Percy watched as the world spun until he was back at the cafe. Alix looked at him with solemn blue eyes. She looked older in that moment, much older.

Chaos cleared his throat. "Alix is a member of the Guard."

"And yet you spoke as if you didn't belong with them," noted Triton.

Alix looked at him with steady eyes. "I am the only current member of the Guard. The rest are dead. I was describing the members long before." She paused. "I wasn't lying. This life is hard, but it has it's perks. You get to see the world. And find a new purpose." Her eyes softened. "I saw your file. You were wrongfully accused of murdering your parents. If you really want to, once you join us, you can go back and prove your innocence. Most of the angels have dark pasts. Many try to forget and just embrace the new life. But I've seen people try to redeem themselves or visit their first homes."

She turned to Triton. "As for you, you have hatred and bitterness in your heart for your father. I don't know the whole story, just what was reported, but I can tell you this. It is better if you forgive, but never forget, just like your brother has." Triton stiffed, his jaw clenched.

"It is your choice," Chaos said. "You can join our ranks if you wish. If you prefer your life in Earth, you will be sent back with no memory that this ever happened."

Percy stared at his cup of tea. Join a group of superpower people. Fight more battles, more wars. See more of the world? Deal with more annoying immortals. A new purpose. He locked on those words.

What did earth have to offer him? He would just fight monsters, always running until, one day, he is killed. Then hopefully, he would make to Elysium, though probably not. Olympus still saw him as a murderer.

"I accept the offer," Triton said. Percy whipped his head up to stare at his brother. Triton held his gaze. "I have nothing left for me on Earth." He turned to Chaos. "I have one condition. I wish never to return to that place."

He turned to Alix. "I shall try to do as you suggest." He made a wry face. "You're a lot older than your appearance aren't you?"

Alix huffed. "It's rude to ask a lady her age." Triton smirked and turned to Chaos.

"Well?"

Chaos nodded. "As you wish." They all turned to Percy.

He shrugged. "I, for one am tired of dealing with immortals. So, becoming one is not really appealing. But I can accept using the rest of my existence to help others." He bit his lip. "Besides," he continued, "wherever he goes, I go." Percy and Triton grinned at each other.

"Your bonds of loyalty to each other is quite strong," Chaos said, "we have a term for this on our planet."

" _Blood brothers_ ," Alix sang, "but that's not important right now". She slung an arm around both of them. "Guess we'll be working together from now on."

Chaos held out a hand. "Fair warning, the process turning you will hurt. You may be out for a while."

Alix grimaced. "Yeah, it'll feel like you're burning within. But don't worry, its natural." Like it was natural to be barbecued inside out.

Percy nodded and took Chaos's hand. He gasped.

Fire poured into him. Percy flashed back to when Annabeth had poured fire water from the Phlegethon down his throat. This was similar, only 100 times worse. The last thing he saw was Triton panicked face, before blacking out.

 **Alix POV**

Alix really liked these two. She actually saw their meeting before, but experiencing it is always better than seeing it. They were both sons of Poseidon. She had watched them. They were a powerful team. And despite their lineage, they were smart. They had scars, like her. Maybe, she could help heal them.

She watched as Percy black out. Triton had nearly flipped the table, until he calmed himself. And then, he had blacked out too.

Then, the marks formed.

Alix blinked.

"Chaos," she whispered, "they — he — he is —"

"I know child," he said softly, "I see."

 _Fates,_ she thought _, its him._

 **Percy POV**

Percy woke up in a hospital bed. _What the_ , his mind groggily dragged a face into focus. A girl with blue eyes stared at him unabashedly.

"Schist," he swore, "don't look at me like that." He rubbed his face. He was in a hospital room. Rows and rows of empty beds. "Where am I? And who in Hades are you?"

She blinked. Then her face morphed into realization. "It's me Percy. You're seeing me in my true form." Percy frowned. The blue eyes looked familiar.

"Alix?" She nodded.

"Whoa, you look nothing like before." Gone was the childish aura. She looked about fifteen, but her power hit him full blast. Her long hair was a shade of shining gold, save for the rebellious black streak. Percy couldn't help but remember Annabeth when she still had the grey streak in her hair from holding up the world.

"You look like a goddess," he said bluntly.

She rolled her eyes. "I always look like this. Get use to it." Well, her voice was the same, but the tone wasn't. The bubbly child was gone, replaced by a teenage rebel.

Then Triton walked in. With wings.

Percy gaped. "What in Hades happened to you?" Triton shrugged.

"You have them too."

"I WHAT?" Percy twisted to see giant black wings behind him. He hesitantly reached back to grab it, then swore as he felt them. He felt them, like an extra arm. He moved one wing, then the other. "This is weird."

"Why so surprised?' Alix asked. "You know, there was a reason we call ourselves angels."

"I didn't think that meant I would get _wings!"_ He shook his head.

"It'll take some getting use to," Triton folded his up and leaned against the wall. Of course he would already know how they worked. "Flying is part of Zeus's domain so we have never been in the air."

"You'll love it! It's like a roller coaster ride," Alix chirped. Percy watched as wings appeared on her too.

"All angels get black wings," Alix said, "but they get different features." Percy looked at her wings. They were like his, but with gold and white specks. Triton's had blue streaks.

He glanced back at his wings. Pure black, with glassy sheen. Percy touched a feather, then noticed his arm.

"You guys tattooed me while I was out?" He looked at Triton incredulously. "And you let them?!"

Triton held up his hands. "I don't know." He walked over and peered at the arm. "Looks nice though." Percy glared at him. The swirls and symbols crossed his upper arm like an arm band. A flowery arm band. "Why didn't you get one?"

"Actually, that's what we need to talk about," Chaos appeared next to Alix.

"More talking?"

"Trust me brother, you're going to be listening to _a lot_ of stuff over the next few years." Alix shrugged.

"Perseus, that symbol is one of a kind," said Chaos. He took a deep breathe. "Its mark on you means you are my heir."

Percy fainted. Well, he fell backward on the bed in shock.

"I'm your what? I can't be. Impossible." He muttered. "Wait, what's an heir?" Alix facepalmed.

"You are my successor. When I fade, you will take my place. Your abilities right now are most likely second to mine. When I disappear, all of my power will become yours. You can think of yourself, like a prince."

Percy shot up. "I don't want to be a prince. I don't deserve this power. Take it back. Or give it to Triton. He deserves it more. Besides, I have no idea how to do that ruling thing you do, or whatever it is that you do. Trust me, I'm the last person you want in this position." He blabbered.

"Percy, I'm afraid this is permanent. It is your fate to succeed me," said Chaos, "besides, I can't think of anyone better for this position. You have fought two wars and gone on numerous quests. Your flaw is loyalty, for father's sake." Percy shook his head.

"Take it back," he said. Annabeth's face flashed before him. The terror on her face when he choked Ahkyls in Tartarus. "Please," his voice cracked, "I can't take this power. I can hurt someone with it."

"Newsflash, brother, everyone can hurt someone. That's why we train to control our powers. Screw the destiny stuff. This is like the deal you agreed to. You're still an angel. Just, more," Alix snapped, "I've seen people go mad for power. And trust me when I say this, you'll never be like them. And if you do, well, you can always count on someone to stop you." She breathed heavily. "A knife can be good and evil. It only depends on it's wielder. There is always a choice." She took ragged breathes. Chaos placed a handoff her shoulder.

Percy stared at her. Was she still talking about him?

"She's right," interrupted Triton, his eyes flashing. "I can think of no one better to be in your situation."

Percy loosed a breath. "Okay," he said, "sorry, I shouldn't be freaking out like this."

Chaos smiled. "I imagine it is a new experience for you. Just know Percy, I agree with them. You will be a great leader."

Alix grinned. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," she hugged him, "besides, Chaos will be here for a _long_ time. Trust me, you won't have to do any ruling stuff for a while." She perked up. "Right now, just think of the immortal years you have ahead of you. Ohh, I can't wait to take you shopping." She beamed.

Percy stared at her. "Has anyone every told you you're really bipolar?"

She laughed. "Immorality will be real fun with you around brother."

"Why do you keep calling me that? Is it like an Angelic Guard thing?"

"Well, I'm Chaos's adopted daughter. And since you're his heir, you'll be my brother." She hugged him.

Percy smiled faintly. "I've always wanted a sister."

"And since Triton is your brother, he's my brother too!" Alix hugged Triton, who just stood there awkwardly patting her back. She pulled back. "I'll break that shell of yours yet."

Chaos gestured at the door. "Alix, why don't you get them acquainted? I have business to attend to."

Alix grabbed Percy and Triton's hands. "We're going to the Midnight Square before I show you around base."

She flashed them in the middle of a street. Percy gawked at the people streaming around them. People of all ages, though mostly young adults, walked down the streets. They all seemed to have a purpose.

"This is the Midnight Square's main street. Utopia is a small planet, mostly full of forests and mountains. There are towns here and there, most of the population can be found here." She dragged them down the streets, naming bakeries and shops he had never heard of.

"Great, now let's go back to base," Alix said, "we'll come back at night. Trust me, you will want to be here."

She flashed them into a corridor. "I know this is a lot to process, but I'm just trying to give you a preview of everything." She led them down the hall. "The army consists of 13 sectors. Each sector oversees a section of the universe. There is a commander and lieutenant for each. They will be the people you will interact with the most.

The Angels are a separate part of the army, like an elite section. We deal with situations that do not require large troops. You may think of our missions like small quests. We also deal with large threats the army cannot handle."

She led them into a training arena. "Those are the basics. I think we'll train, then I show you your rooms. You must be exhausted."

Percy stared at her. "You want us to train on our first day here."

Alix nodded. "Angels have all sorts of abilities depending on their power. However, each one had a unique power that only belongs to them."

She gestured for them to select swords. "We should find out what they are right away. That way, we can determine how to train those abilities the best."

"What's your's?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

Alix held out her hand and a golden sword appeared. Armor appeared on her. "Time," she said softly, "I can see and weave time." She said no more, simply getting into a stance.

"Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

It has been 500 years since he had joined Chaos. Percy Jackson stood on the balcony of the dining room. He stared at the lights of the city. Asteria was beautiful in the day, but it was known for its appearance at night. In the distance, he could faint see the Midnight Square, the usual mist shrouding the dark buildings.

"Perce, Alix said, and I quote, to ' _get your butt to the table or she would paint your room pink._ "

Percy turned to Luke Castellan. He had been one of Percy's top choices when Chaos told him to lead the Angelic Guard.

 _Flashback_

 _"You want me to do what?" Percy stared at his father. Chaos nodded at him. "Percy, you are a strong leader. Since you oppose to leading the armies so much, your new mission is to lead the angels."_

 _"But I'm already leading the Secret Warriors," Percy protested. Percy had refused to lead the army. Chaos and Triton was better at strategy that him. Besides, the 13 sectors basically ruined themselves like the city. The commanders and lieutenants were more than enough to keep order. They didn't need him._

 _The Secret Warriors were different though. They were his personal team. Every angel had one, a new structure they were trying. Triton led his assassins and Alix had her own network of seers._

 _"Percy, think of this as a way for you to practice your leading. The Guard need to fill in their numbers, so you will choose and find new members. I trust you to make the right decisions."_

 _Percy nodded. "Fine."_

 _"Here," said Chaos, "these are just some suggestions. You may find them, familiar." His eyes twinkled._

 _Flashback_

Percy sighed. After that day, he had appointed Triton and Alix as his seconds and advisers. They were a team of their own.

"Please Percy," Luke said, "Bianca's making the food." He made puppy dog eyes.

"Why did I ever recruit you?" Percy grumbled. He walked back inside.

"Because you love me," Luke replied cheekily.

Percy walked back inside. The Guard had a building just for them. Years ago, Alix had gone through an architecture design craze and reorganized everything. She had dragged him and Triton into it. As a result, they had build Asteria (yeah, they had managed to make a city out of boredom; no wonder immorality never gets old) and a new complex for Chaos's armies.

"Percy, make the table," Alix said from the couch. She eyes were glued to the TV, no doubt some new show she was obsessing over. Near by, Triton and Zoe were sparring, figures. Luke disappeared int the kitchen, probably to bother Bianca, or make out. Those two had the worst on and off relationships he had ever seen.

"Percy," Percy turned to Kriss Ambers, the quietest among them. "Kota's off negotiating in the Velarian galaxy again. And Silena and Beckendorf are still on a mission."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Still? They never take this long."

She shrugged. "They're probably making the most of their stay." Percy got the hint. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, tell the lovebirds to come back before Christmas. And tell Kota to bring me back a souvenir."

"Percy, make the table," Bianca waved a knife like a wand, "Or do you want us to eat on the floor?"

Percy waved his hand. A table with chairs appeared. "If Triton and Zoe didn't spar in here, maybe there would be more tables."

"Just think of it as practice for your creation powers," said Alix breezily, sliding into her seat.

"Why don't we drain an ocean several times and tell Triton to refill it as practice for his powers?" Percy retorted sarcastically.

"I have already done that before." Triton ruffled Alix's hair before taking his seat.

"I told you not to do that," Alix scowled. Percy grinned.

"I'll stop if you stop taking your 10 year old form," Triton shot back. Percy watched his siblings bickered back and forth again. Alix's face was pouty as ever in contrast to Triton's everlasting expression of boredom.

"Can you guys not get into a sibling fight every time we have dinner?" Luke sighed. The two of them shot him a look that clearly said stay out of it. "It is so nice to be appreciated," Luke muttered.

Bianca whacked him on the head. "You egg them on them half the time." She turned to Kriss, who was reading, again. "Kriss, the food's ready." Kriss waved a hand without looking up.

The platters of food began floating from the kitchen onto the table. Percy's mouth watered at the heavenly smell. Bianca definitely had gotten a cooking ability. There was no other explanation for the way she cooked. The rest of them could barely heat up frozen pizza. Thank Chaos they had the invisible servants or they wouldn't survive.

Even Kriss lowered her book to sigh at the smell.

"You guys don't have to act like this every time I cook," Bianca muttered, her face flushing.

"Trust me, we can't help it," Alix said, snatching the tureen, "I call the stew. I don't care what you say, its all mine. I was stuck eating nothing but bread for the last mission; I deserve it." Of course, this was accompanied by the loud protests, mostly from Luke.

Percy was about to reach over Alix's head for the spoon, when his phone buzzed. Percy glanced at the screen. "Guys, Chaos is calling. We all have to go now."

Everyone groaned. They filed out to the balcony and jumped off, wings snapping open. Percy watched in exasperation as Alix shoved half the stew in her mouth before leaving.

Percy snapped his wings open and took off. Flying was almost as incredible as swimming. The air rushed and tore around him. The winds sung in his ear as he shot past.

The main Chaos building was ahead. It towered over the barracks and training arenas for the army. Percy tucked in his wings and rolled in through the window.

"Percy, so glad you could join us," Chaos said. He looked nervous. "I'm afraid I have a new mission for _all_ of you. And you won't like it."

 **Annabeth POV**

Annabeth stood off aside in the throne room of the gods. She still couldn't believe the situation they were in. Tartarus had decided to take a page out of Gaea's book and rise to take over the gods. And he had somehow resurrected the titans and giants to help him. Rumors were flying that even Typhoon was coming back. Annabeth sighed.

The last time they had seen those entities was around 500 years ago, before most of the head campers were given half immortality. It was like the gods had seen the future and decided to keep some of their children alive to fight for the big battle.

"It's the apocalypse," Leo loudly whispered to Jason. Calypso elbowed him hard. Leo pouted. He and Calypso had appeared months after Percy disappeared. When he discovered what had happened . . . lets just say repairs took months to finish.

"Chaos has decided to sent us aid," Zeus rumbled. All the gods immediately started talking, though some sounded more like bickering *cough Ares cough*.

If only you were here Percy, Annabeth thought. She could easily see the same thought echoing through others.

500 years ago, they had wrongly accused him of murder and exiled him. It was only years later did they discover he was innocent. It was like waking up from a spell. Guilt washed over her. I'm sorry Percy, she thought, tears threatening to come out.

She had tried searching everywhere for him. So did almost everyone, but all of them failed. He wasn't dead according to Hades. People thought he had holed up somewhere remote where the gods couldn't get him, like Alaska.

"Annabeth," Her mother's voice broke her thoughts. Annabeth glanced up to meet her mother's eyes. Athena gave her a stern look, though some sadness lingered in her eyes. "You will play a major role in this war. It will be difficult, but not impossible. You must focus on the tasks at hand." Right, she had to focus.

A flash of black at the edge of her vision had her spinning to the front. A doorway of swirling shadows appeared. Figures jumped out of it. They looked like teenagers or young adults from the looks of them, except for the tiny girl in the center. All of them had black battle armor on.

And wings.

One of them stepped forward, definitely a male. His black hood covered his face, but his expressionless mouth was visible. His pure black wings seemed to suck the air out of the room. His light armor and single sword hanging off his side made him seem harmless, but power rolled off him.

"Hello Olympians," he said, "Chaos sends his regards. We are here to aid you in your war."

Zeus frowned. "Chaos sent such a small group? I was under the impression an army was coming."

The boy shrugged. "We had to change the plans a bit. But I can assure you, we will be more than enough. Also, we had more allies coming."

The tiniest girl grinned. "Yeah, we're like totally ready to cream some monsters!"

"You don't look that tough!" Ares yelled. He lunged forward, sword out. Water appeared out of thin air and lashed around him, slamming him back onto his throne. It froze into chains. Ares struggled. "Damn, which one of you did that?" He looked slightly impressed.

No one answered, but Annabeth saw one of the figures clench his hand.

"Who are you?" Athena boldly asked. Her grey eyes scanned them all.

The boy gave a small smile. "I am Drakon, the heir of Chaos and leader of the Angelic Guard. We are the elite force of Chaos's army."

Annabeth frowned. She needed to find out more about these mysterious people. She had never heard of them. Or Chaos even having an heir.

"I see," Zeus murmured, "but there are just seven of you?"

"Our numbers are stretched out at the moment. Seems like a bunch of idiots decided on the attacking during the same time," the tiny girl bubbled, "do you know how annoying it is?"

"You have children in your ranks?" Artemis had a scandalized look on her face.

"I'm older than you, who you calling a kid?" the girl scowled childishly. Drakon sighed.

"This is Weaver, my second in command. She always insists on taking a younger form."

"It can be annoying," one of the boys behind him commented.

"Shut up Alpha." The girl smiled at them. "You must ignore him. He is an idiot."

"I'm the idiot? Have you forgotten —" They two started bickering loudly. Then they were frozen inside two blocks of ice. Annabeth blinked. Drakon didn't appear concerned though.

"Um, anyway, we have our own place to stay. We'll just show up to battles and stuff," Drakon said. He rubbed his neck, muttering under his breath. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing. You see, a group of Fallen angels decided to join up with Tartarus. That's actually why we were sent here. Only we can fight them. I'm only going to warn you once," the air suddenly felt crushing, "if you try to take them on, you will die. There will be no afterlife if one of you are killed by their blade. That goes for immortals too. If you see one — they have white wings — then avoid them at all costs. Got it?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes. " We will take your words into consideration."

Drakon seemed like he was rolling his eyes. "We will be in the camp in a few hours after we regroup. Be ready."

He snapped his fingers and the doorway appeared. "Just a fair warning," he said as his friends disappeared into the black, "some of us don't like you. So don't get in our way. We'll do out best to work with you, but if things get complicated, we will operate alone."

He vanished.

"It seems like we have much to discuss," Zeus said.

 **Percy POV**

Percy appeared out the of portal in the New York safe house.

"That went well," Triton said, "I was so tempted to kill all of them." Percy sighed. Triton had kept his grudge against the greek gods. He had hated the demigods for what they did. So basically, he hated everything Greek and Roman.

"Unfreeze them," Percy gestured at Alix and Luke. The ice disappeared immediately. Luke and Alix immediately tuned and glared at Triton.

"Lets get to work," Triton said, ignoring the death looks. He pulled up the mission on the giant TV.

"Our enemies had been seen together: Tartarus, the giants, titans, Typhon, and the Fallen."

Percy tapped his fingers on the table. The Fallen were members of the Angelic Guard who had basically turned from Chaos. Chaos had discovered their betrayal and stripped them of their powers, but they had somehow regained them.

Normally, they had never all appeared in one place at the same time. Until now.

"Since this is unusual, we suspect that they are planning something. Also, their leader Lilith was shown meeting with Tartarus." Triton pulled up pictures on the screen. "Day, Cassian, Amura, Shardis, Feyre, and Basilisk were seen with here as well."

Percy twitched. Lilith was tough to fight, but it was Day they had to watch out for. "They outnumber us," Percy noted, "We'll have to counter that."

"Should I request for Beckendorf and Silena to join us?" Triton asked.

Percy shook his head. "No contact could be made with them. I think they're doing a deep cover mission. " He ran his head through his hair. The Fallen had spent centuries hiding from them. This was a chance to get them all. But all of them together . . .

"Ok, first, Alpha, you go set up portal crystals around the world. And activate the safe houses. Since we have a power limit placed on us, we'll reserve most of it for the fight with the Fallen. Also, no teleportation unless absolutely necessary. We don't need the Fallen knowing our every move." Luke nodded and vanished.

All the angels had powers, but each had a unique one that was their main ability. Luke's was super speed, partially why he was always assigned tasks that had a time limit.

"Hunter, station your assassins around the borders of Camp Half Blood. Have them monitor any monster activity." Triton nodded and started barking orders on his phone.

"Caster, shield the safe house and camp borders. Whisper, your shadows, find the monster base camps. Especially find out the purpose of the Fallen's presence here."

"Everyone else, wait for battle," Percy nodded. "Also, use the assigned aliases."

"NO," Alix pouted, "those names are ridiculous."

"Well, we were assigned them. Besides, you can't use our real names. And you know why. Even if we wanted to, which we don't, the Fallen could use that relationship against us."

"You admit it's still a relationship?"

"Alix!"

"Fine, but I'm using my own name. And Kriss since she's not from here." Alix's eyes dared them to argue. Kriss shrugged.

Percy sighed. "I liked you better in your _mature_ 15 year old form."

Alix smirked. "I win. Now, I'm calling all the snacks." She marched off into the kitchen to raid the food.

Percy went into his room and fell back on his bed. His armor and hood disappeared, leaving him in jeans and a t shirt. Being back on Earth was confusing. He had forgiven the gods and camper for what they did. It really was ok if they still hated him. But it was like he never existed.

Well, it was 500 years ago. Maybe they had forgotten it too.

He had a figure out a way to keep Triton from slaughtering them all. Especially Poseidon. He had specific orders of no killing or harming them. But his anger at them may cause him to break orders.

Most likely he would just be cold and glare at them. Percy sighed. Just get it over with then.

 **Code Names:**

 **Percy — Drakon**

 **Triton — Hunter**

 **Alix — Weaver (though you won't have to remember this one really)**

 **Luke — Alpha**

 **Bianca — Whisper**

 **Kriss — Caster**

 **Zoe — Star**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, super sorry about the late update. I started school again, so I won't have a lot of time to update. Also, I made some minor changes to the previous chapter, read if you want. Hope you enjoy the new and thanks for reading! ^-^

 **Annabeth POV**

Annabeth marched around the camp. Around her, campers were preparing for war. The ghost of Clarisse La Rue barked orders at the Ares campers, her ghostly sword prodding them to move faster. Annabeth sighed. They weren't really prepared for a war like this. The last war they fought was centuries ago.

She hated to admit it, but they had gotten lazy. Most of the head campers from her time were ghosts. The gods had allowed them to stay in the camp, like the lares in Camp Jupiter. They could help with the preparations, but not much in battle. Even so, with the Hephaestus campers stuck in the forge making new traps and defenses, their numbers for war were diminishing quickly.

"Annabeth," Piper rushed over from where she was scolding the Aphrodite kids for slacking off. "What happened on Olympus? Is it true we have help from Chaos? Where is Jason and Leo? I thought you were coming back together." The daughter of Aphrodite cast a worriedly look at the sky. It was getting dark. They didn't really know when they would be attacked.

"Yeah, Chaos sent people to help us," Annabeth said. "We'll tell everyone what is happening at the campfire later. I want to ask our new allies some questions." Their so called allies were a big mystery; so little information was available about them.

"You invited them to come?" Annabeth shook her head.

"No, but if they are as powerful as they claim, they should be able to hear this." Annabeth cleared her throat. "Angelic Guard, you are invited to tonight's campfire in the amphitheater. We have questions you have to answer." She said boldly to the sky. Piper gave her a doubtful look.

"You really think that will work?"

Annabeth shrugged. "We'll find out."

"Hey!" Leo and Jason appeared in flashes of fire and lightning. Leo grinned. "Did you miss me Beauty Queen?"

"Where were you?" Piper demanded.

"Scouting for the Romans," Jason said sheepishly, "they just arrived and are setting up camp."

"We have contacted the Amazons, but they may not have the forces to spare. Apparently they are working with the Hunters to find out more about the enemy forces," Reyna said, strolling up to them in full armor. She gripped her spear tightly, her braid loose. Annabeth nodded and filled them all in on the current situations.

"Wait, so you think they can hear you from anywhere?" Leo said. "Creep much."

"It was just a hunch," Annabeth said, "for now, we just wait until tonight." Her heart pounded with anticipation.

 **Reyna POV**

Reyna monitored the activity of the camp from above on a pegasus. People were finishing up dinner and heading toward the amphitheater. The sun was barely visible in the horizon. The torches blazed heartily, illuminating the buzzing activity below.

"Let's go down Guido," she said. The pegasus obliged, gliding down to the stables. She smiled and fed it a few sugar cubes before heading to the amphitheater. Normally, she would prefer if they had a meeting at the Big House, but everyone would need to hear this.

The place was already crowded with Romans and Greeks. The immortal campers were talking quietly in the center with Chiron, waiting for everyone to arrive. Reyna joined them. "Did you see anything?" Annabeth asked. Reyna shook her head. Annabeth bit her lip. "I guess they couldn't hear it after all."

"Alright everyone," Chiron cantered forward, "settle down. I'm sure all of you have many questions, but we have many things to go over tonight." He nodded at Annabeth. The amphitheater grew quiet.

Annabeth looked at everyone grimly. "The gods have confirmed war is inevitable. Tartarus has risen from the pit to overthrow the gods. He had resurrected the titans, giants, and Typhon to his side. As you know, the gods cannot interfere with mortals, so we are on our own. They will take care of Typhon while we battle the armies. The Hunters and Amazons are working closely to scout our enemy. In addition, we have allies sent by Chaos to help us." She paused.

"How will we kill the giants without the gods helping us?" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"We are half immortal. Hopefully, it will be enough," Reyna answered. Immediately, chatter broke out among everyone. Nico stepped up.

"Everyone shut up and let Annabeth finish," he yelled.

"Yeah, you guys are too noisy." Reyna spun around, spear out. She blinked. A tiny girl grinned at her, munching on a giant chocolate cookie. Her blond hair cascaded down the back of her dress, spilling onto the wolf she sat on. Blue innocent eyes twinkled.

"Sorry we're late," A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, "but we had a few things to do." He turned to Annabeth, a slight smile visible. "Next time, shout at a shadow instead of the sky. You might find that to be more effective." Reyna stared at him. They actually heard Annabeth's call.

"Drakon," Annabeth said. Behind him, more figures became visible. These people must be the Angelic Guard Annabeth had met on Olympus. All of them were cloaked, there faces hidden except for the mouth.

"Wow, cool entrance. Very dramatic," Leo grinned. One of the people grinned back.

Piper smacked Leo on the head. "Not the time." Leo pouted.

Drakon cleared his throat. "I guess I should introduce us," he said, rubbing his neck. "Hey everyone, I'm Drakon, leader of the Angelic Guard. We're the group Chaos sent to help you with the war. Uh, Weaver, help me out here," he said. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with speaking as a leader. Even one of the people behind him face-palmed.

The girl on the wolf hopped off, her bright expression never wavering. "Hi Greeks and Romans, I'm Weaver, second in command of the Angelic Guard. I'm sure Anna has filled you in on the what's happening right?" Annabeth frowned at her nickname. "Well, then just know we are here to help you guys." The girl said cheerfully. "Now, you probably have many questions about us. We know practically everything about you, but you don't know nothing about us. How about some introductions?"

Everyone murmured in consent.

"Ok, I'm Weaver, but you can call me Alix," she held a hand up to one of the figures, "Can it tuna fish." One of them frowned. "As you probably can tell," she continued serenely, "we use code names, lame if you ask me. And hide our faces. I'm probably the only face you will see to whole time we are here. It's part of our nature to protect our identities, so don't go grabbing hoods to see us. Not only will you bounce off like a tennis ball, if you try on the wrong person, you might find yourself sporting the human popsicle look. Ee may come from a different planet, but we are much like you. In fact, some of us originate from Earth."

"Enough Alix," the same man that frowned at her stepped forward. Reyna immediately felt the air turn frosty. His dark blue armor have a layer of ice creeping over it. Twin swords were strapped on his back.

Alix ignored him. "I stand by my point," she pointed at him, "my brother Hunter is one of those people you don't want to piss off. Moving on," she petted her wolf, "I don't think Anna mentioned the Fallen Angels yet. They are angels like us who have turned to the — the dark side." She paused dramatically.

"They're a main reason why we are here. If you like living, avoid them at all costs. You can't miss them, they got giant white wings and will try to kill you. Any questions?"

"Do you have wings?" Leo blurted out.

Alix shrugged. "I do, but they're too big for me right now."

"I got a question for you girlie," the ghostly form of Clarisse scowled, "you got any powers we need to know about? Or are you all just sword fighters."

Alix beamed. "I got powers. I am the Angel of Time. I'm a seer, a bit like your Oracle of Delphi." She snapped her fingers. "Oh right, you guys have to introduce yourselves as well."

A boy in light armor stepped forward. His cloak was black on the outside, but light blue inside. "I'm Alpha, the Angel of Speed." He cracked a mischievous grin. "We are going to have so much _fun_." His words sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"No pranks," one of the girls reprimanded him. "I am Whisper, the Angel of Shadows. Nice to meet you all." Her black armor was adorned with a midnight purple cloak. Shadows seemed to wrap around her. She grabbed the boy and shoved him into the back, despite his protests.

Another girl stepped forward and bowed. "I am Caster, the Angel of Magic," she said quietly. "It's nice to make your acquaintance." Reyna frowned. This was the only other angel without armor. The only visible weapon was a katana hanging behind her by a sash. She wore a light robe dress with a headpiece that had luminous cloth covering her face. She looked almost ethereal.

The last girl stepped into the light. "I'm Star. If you are a boy, don't talk to me." Reyna narrowed her eyes. She acted a lot like a Hunter or Amazon. Maybe she was one in the past. Alix did say some of them originated from Earth.

The boy in the dark blue armor glided forward, though reluctantly. He scowled. "I am Hunter. If any of you get in my way, I will freeze you into next year. I may be under orders to not kill you, but I will not hesitate to harm you. And if you even think of laying a finger on us, I will not hesitate skin you alive." As if for good measure, the temperature lowered even more before he stalked back into the shadows.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. Hunter obviously hated them. He would be one to watch out for.

"By the way," Drakon said, shooting a disapproving frown at Hunter, "We also have a dozen assassins and warriors in the woods surrounding the camp. They'll will defend you in battle, but otherwise, please don't disturb them."

"You won't miss them," Alix chirped, "if you can see them that is. They'll look like ninjas and shiny knights."

"So cool! You have ninjas," Leo yelled.

"Leo, they are assassins, you know what that means right?" Piper looked exasperated by the antics of the son of Hephaestus, a common expression these days.

"Just think, Black Widows and Hawkeyes dancing around in the trees," Leo said seriously. Everyone deadpanned.

Reyna rolled her eyes at the idiot. He never changed even after all those years.

"Drakon, can you and your angels demonstrate your powers," Annabeth asked. He stiffened. "I just don't want anyone to doubt you that's all." She added. Reyna narrowed her eyes.

"That is not necessary," Hunter cut in, his voice steely, "You've seen some of us using our abilities already. Also, our angel status is rather self explanatory." Annabeth nodded.

"Fine."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Alright this meeting is over. Everyone may return to your cabins."

"Wait," Reyna recognized the voice. It was one of the campers from the Poseidon cabin. "What about the search for Percy?" Immediately, the atmosphere chilled.

"The gods said the Hunters and Amazons will work on it. But our main focus should be on the war right now," Annabeth replied.

"You are searching for Percy Jackson?" Reyna tensed. Hunter stepped forward, eyes trained on Annabeth. Reyna glanced at the other angels, who are standing there silently.

"Yes," Annabeth said cautiously.

His voice was cold before, but now, if sounded malicious. "Do tell, why are the Greeks searching for the man they betrayed 500 years ago? He was exiled because of your ignorance and lies, was he not? Don't tell me you finally came to your senses Annabeth Chase. Or do you just wish to seek his aid for the war?" His words were barbed, intent to jab.

Annabeth blanched. "I — what no —" Hunter gave her a cruel smile.

"Leave her alone," Reyna said, "we made a mistake, and now we're trying to fix it. You know nothing." Hunter turned toward her slowly.

"How endearing it is you wish to share her burden. I know more about this topic than you might think Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano." He smirked and stalked out. Drakon ran out after him, murmuring apologies.

Reyna stared at his retreating figure, hands clenched, until she noticed the yelps of some of the campers. Almost half of the amphitheater was covered in ice. The entire floor glistened under the torchlight. People where shivering from the ice air.

"Sorry 'bout that," Alix chirped, "Hunter's a bit grumpy today. But look on the bright side, you have new ice skating rink! Well, ciao!"

With that, all of them vanished.

The campers filed out, some slipping on the icy floor. Reyna surveyed the scene. Hunter was powerful, he had managed to freeze the amphitheater without lifting a finger. It was like the ice just appeared.

Annabeth remained next to her. "Reyna, did they seem familiar to you?"

Reyna pondered her words. "Not really . . ." She noticed the steely look in Annabeth's eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "I'll tell you once I'm sure." She turned away.


End file.
